The Huntress
by Esm3rald
Summary: Darcy likes Supernatural but she's not obsessed with it like her friend Maeve. While they're watching the episode where Dean gets out of hell, she starts to think about what it would be like if Dean was actually a female, you know, a little like Buffy. She had no idea that the next morning she would wake up inside a coffin. Talking about emulating Buffy more than it's healthy. C/OC


**Okay so, this is just an idea that I had for a long time and that I finally decided to write today. I'm aware of the fact that this idea would probably pissed off a lot of people, or maybe there will simply be a lot of people who won't like it but I'm perfectly okay with it. I'm writing it for me because as much as I like 'Supernatural', the complains that my OC character makes in this chapter are very much my own too.**

 **I don't mean to bash Dean, far from it, don't take it that way because it's not my intention. It's just something that I couldn't stop thinking about so I wrote it.**

 **So, please, NO FLAMES! If you don't like it, nobody is forcing you to read it!**

 **BTW, obviously the character that will replace Dean will be different from Dean, not only because she's a female but also because she's a different person. They will obviously have things in common but other things will be different.**

 **The story will begin in the episode 4x01 and it will be a Castiel/Deanna(OC) eventually.**

 **With that said, for whoever decides to give this story a chance, I hope you like it!**

 **Prologue**

"Do you ever wonder how Supernatural would be like if Dean was a woman instead of a man?" Darcy asked her best friend while they were watching the episode where Castiel the angel appeared.

Maeve turned around with a scandalized expression. "Why would you ask that?"

Darcy huffed. Sometimes the obsession Maeve had with this TV show was a little annoying. Sure, she liked it enough but she could never get invested in it like Maeve was. "I don't know…it's just…don't you find it annoying that the main characters of this TV show are all males? I mean, I know it's supposed to be about the relationship between the brothers but why can't it be the relationship between a sister and her little brother? I don't know, it seems like in this TV show you have to be a male to be a badass and I find this kind of insulting…"

"But there are female characters in the show."

"Yeah, but they're all evil or they don't last long and anyway, most of them are there just to be Dean's conquests or sometimes Sam's. Why is there not a female character that can kick ass like the brothers? Even the hunters beside the two of them, they're almost all males. It seems like the writers of this TV show are saying: 'They're all men because women can't handle this kind of life'. And let's talk about Dean. I mean, I like him well enough but he's a manwhore who uses women like tissues. And he can be so judgmental, even of his own brother. For him the world is black and white, no shades of grey in between. Sometimes it really makes me lament the loss of Buffy. That was a great TV show."

Maeve rolled her eyes. "Buffy was good, I guess. But I prefer Supernatural. And anyway, Buffy had super-strength so I don't know if that actually counts."

At those words, Darcy's eyes lighted up. "Oh my god! That would be so cool!"

"What?" Maeve asked confused.

"If in the TV show, instead of Dean, there was a female version of him that had super-strength like Buffy. You know, like she was blessed with super-strength because she was chosen to fight the 'forces of darkness' – meaning everything that Dean and Sam fight on a daily basis. But without all the 'watchers' crap, that would be boring. There would be one in every generation, of course, but instead of dying all so young etc, they lose their strength when a new huntress is born, so obviously the 'chosen ones' are all born with super-strength instead of gaining it later in life. And also, it would be cool if she could see the real form of the angels, you know without her eyes getting burned or becoming deaf when hearing their voice, though she would still get a little overwhelmed with it because she would still be human."

"That actually sounds kind of cool." Maeve said with a grin. "And tell me, what actress would you see in the role of…Deanna?"

Darcy smirked at the name. "Deanna sounds about right. And as for who I would see in her role…well, that's easy…Amber Heard as she looks in Drive Angry. I mean, she's perfect, blonde hair, green eyes, badass attitude, she even used guns in that movie."

"Hum, I can actually imagine that. I mean, I love Dean and he's eye-candy but yeah, having the lead character as a female, badass huntress would be really great too. Too bad it can't happen." Maeve said with a grin before adding, "Come on now, let's stop daydreaming and let's keep watch the episode."

Darcy nodded but even during the whole episode and yet after, when she had returned home, she still couldn't stop thinking about it.

Worse still, though she knew it was stupid, a part of her couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if she was actually the one 'playing the part' of Deanna Winchester – looking like Amber Heard obviously.

She shook her head at her stupidity and tried to fall asleep and forget this wishful thinking.

A few minutes later she was fast asleep and having no idea what the future would bring.


End file.
